You Know What They Say About The Quiet Ones
by xBakaTenshix
Summary: What goes through Haruka Nanase's head as he lay in bed at night?


**RinHaru Fanfic**

**Summary: What goes through Haruka's head at night?**

**Rating: M (NSFW)**

As the sun escaped below the horizon, a raven lay in bed not the least bit sleepy. Atop the cool sheets in only his boxers, a thin line of sweat gracing his glistening skin. It was hot night but a cool fan dashed a breeze back and forth over his pale frame. His midnight locks swaying in the soft little wind. Not able to sleep, as his mind ran over thoughts, mindless thoughts.

The musings changed once he recalled upon the joint practice from earlier that day. His attention was focused on a certain redhead, the majority of the time. His mind basking in the memory of how he climbed out of the pool, his rouge silken waves drenched as water was cascading down the tip of his hair, down his chiseled physique in a slow trail till it hit the ground. Whenever Haru watched such things, he wanted to taste Rin's pale skin. He wanted to slowly run his tongue over every inch, savoring the rugged softness.

As such thoughts teased his mind, he felt a tingling as his body stiffened and his hand slowly trailed down till it reached the hem of his boxers. He slipped his hand inside and softly gasped as he gripped his sweltering manhood. Not completely hard yet, but his musings had just started. This keeps happening and he has come to accept his hauntingly sordid thoughts that he shouldn't sustain of his rival, Rin Matsuoka.

Joint showers only made it worse, he had quietly observed as the redhead stood below the hot stream of water beads. They flowed seductively down his sensual body, soaking his sleek shiny red hair. Making his frame look increasingly alluring as if it wasn't already tempting enough. How he wanted to close the space between them and pin him against the cool tile, thrusting his tongue between those pouty lips as his hand roamed south. How he wanted to touch him at least once, his desire was profound.

Laying there with this vivid imagery, he hand slowly pumped away at his shaft, a slight salty nectar oozing from the slit at the top. His breathing raspy and soft moans occasionally escaping as he thrust his hand vigorously up and down. His heart beat hammering as a slow warmth grew in his middle, subtle tickling sparks raging over him.

Simple things became enticing when they were done by someone you downright wanted. Another activity at the joint practices was running, which Rin was skilled at. Haru admired how the swimmer often tied up his hair, exposing his neck that was covered in a faint margin of sweat. Sweat Haru leered at, the way it shined on his pale skin as the sun hit it. He tried to imagine what it would taste like, his guess was a sweet salted mixture of Rin. This caused him to envision unscrupulous things, like their bodies covered in sweat as they swiftly rubbed their heated shafts together.

His hand continued to tightly press into his shaft, sturdy massaging maintained. His pleasure centered solely in his groin, raptures of electric bliss shocking him constantly. His eyes hazed over with lust, his heart slamming the closer he got.

The last thought was perhaps the most sinful of all, but he wanted to do it with every fiber of his being he wished for it. That was to be with his rival in the most intimate way possible. How he wanted to feel skin on skin. How he wanted to relish the sounds that escaped from Rin as he was ravished or as he ravished Haruka. He wanted to know just what it felt like to have Rin inside him, as this thought took over, consuming him whole. His free hand was slick with spit as he had soaked it in his mouth. Slowly he slipped two fingers into his own backside and thrust in and out as his other hand pumped earnestly. Up and down, up and down. His eyes almost rolling into the back of his head as his pleasure rose. Growing within the slow spasm trailed through his manhood fiercely. The heat multiplied, searing his body as he began to climax. His hips rocking fiercely as his hand sped up, finally erupting as his body shook.

Panting harshly as he wallowed in the aftermath of his orgasm. His body calmed and his breathing slowed as his heart returned to a normal speed. He laid there for some time as he steered clear of anymore lewd thoughts. After cleaning himself up, he promptly fell into a peaceful slumber. Contentment filling his heart.

Complete.


End file.
